Kikyō
was one of the main antagonists, and later protaganist of the InuYasha Series. She was a Miko and, at one time, Inuyasha's love interest until Inuyasha met Kagome, who later became his friend. She perished fifty years previous to the series's main timeframe by Naraku's hand. She was resurrected early on in the series by Urasue. She is Kaede's older sister and Kagome's previous life. Background During their youth, Kikyo and her younger sister Kaede (whose parents died they were younger) attended Yōkai Taijiya, a school for preists and priestesses. There, she met Tsubaki, who would later become a dark priestess. Kikyo's great spiritual power and purity became well known, and thus the Jewel of Four Souls was entrusted to her, much to Tsubaki's dismay. It became Kikyo's duty to spend her life guarding the Shikon no Tama, protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the Jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men take advantage of her. Kikyo spent most of her time killing off demons who tried to steal the Jewel. However, the one demon that she refused to kill was Inuyasha, because she sensed that he was only half demon, with an abnormal life of solitude much like herself. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed thief with terrible burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyo confronted Inuyasha and told him about how she had to hide her real self in order to protect the Jewel, and Inuyasha sympathized with her. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love. Sometime during this period, Tsubaki attempted to attack Kikyo, assuming that she was weaker after falling in love. However, Kikyo reflected the curse back to Tsubaki, and then ordered her to leave. Kikyo and Inuyasha sailed to an island that only appears every fifty years. Kikyo suggested using the Shikon Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, which Inuyasha agreed to. Had that plan succeeded, the Jewel would have been purified and ceased to exist, Kikyo would be relieved of her duty as the Guardian of the Jewel, and she would be free to live as a normal human being with Inuyasha. She promised to deliver the Jewel to Inuyasha on a certain day. However, the thief Onigumo, who desired both Kikyo and a corrupted Jewel, decided to use that day to gain control of both. He offered his body to a horde of demons, and the demon shape-shifter Naraku was born. Naraku (disguised as Inuyasha) struck down Kikyo, and then attacked Inuyasha while disguised as Kikyo. Thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her, Kikyo used the last of her strength and spiritual powers and abilities to shoot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha and pinned him to a tree, which effectively sealed him to the Sacred Tree (or Tree of Ages) for fifty years, as he was left in an eternal sleep. She then ordered her younger sister Kaede to burn her body along with the sacred Shikon Jewel, so that its immeasurable power would never be used for evil again. Unfortunately, because Kikyo was full of bitter hatred at the time of her death, the sacred Shikon Jewel that was entrusted to her also became corrupted. Appearance Kikyo is often described as a very beautiful woman with white skin and long, straight black hair that reaches past her waist. She also appears to be fairly tall. Her hair is often in a hair ribbon, and she has big brown eyes. 'Outfit' Kikyo always wears the traditional dress of a Miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day, except for the lack of the archaic slit-shoulder seam. Kikyo wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment closed.Kikyo's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt, and extending to slightly past the wrist.The slits in the side of the hakama show the white kosode, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the hitoe (jacket) show it as well. This is a deliberate fashion effect. Kikyo wears bright red nagabakama (very long hakama), which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wears common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo wears a red Obi, or belt, over the other garments. Personality Kikyo was always known as a compassionate woman; kind, caring, and considerate. She was very sympathetic towards everyone, even her enemies. This was seen when she tended to Onigumo's well-being(which unfortunatley led to her death) even when he was a bandit, her compassion towards Kansuke, and her sympathy towards Inuyasha. She poured out her kind soul towards anyone in need of help, even after her resurrection. Kikyo also was very good with children during her life and no matter what village she went, children were always fond of her. However, Kikyo, after her resurrection, was not always as kind as she once was in the begining of her revival. Kikyo developed newfound hatred inside her that she never had during her life, specifically towards Inuyasha(at first) and especially Naraku. She wanted revenge on Inuyasha, believing him to be her murderer, though she eventually found out the truth and turned her hatred towards Naraku. Slowly, she started to become more like her former self. Kikyo was a very wise woman for her young age and quite deceptive. Kikyo devises cunning plans to destroy Naraku, though she went about it in strange ways. For a time, Kikyo seemed to be on Naraku's side when she gave him Shikon Jewel shards and was accused of betrayal by Inuyasha. However, she explained that she gave him the shards to cast Naraku towards death and that she would never allow him to take Inuyasha's life. She wants revenge just as much as they do and wants to end his life. Because of her cunningness, she figured out that Naraku was a half-demon and that he still possessed Onigumo's heart, including his feelings for her. Kikyo found his feelings for her ironic and ludiacris and felt much contempt towards him. Kikyo never felt intimidated by Naraku and was surprisingly quite bold when she faced him. After Kikyo's resurrection, she grew an a strong attachment to life that she didn't have in her previous life. She refused to die alone and she would take Inuyasha with her to Hell. However, this goal eventually faded as she learned more of the circumstances of her death. As for Kikyo's feeling for Inuyasha, they are surprisingly quite complex and strained. At first, Kiyo's pure love for him turned to a deep hatred and a grudge, though deep down, part of her still loved him. As the series goes on, Kikyo's hateful feelings directed towards Inuyasha disappeared and she was still in love with him. Inuyasha never really forgot about Kikyo, and he wanted to stop her suffering because he still truly loved her. The fact that he wouldn't let go of Kikyo strained his relationship with Kagome, and made Kagome very jealous of Kikyo. Even at the end, when Kikyo dies and Inuyasha ends up with Kagome, he still never stops loving her. When she was dying, Inuyasha started to cry and they kissed before she died. In the Story Fifty years later, an Oni Witch named Urasue stole Kikyo's remains and graveyard soil to create a new body out of clay and bones. However, Urasue was disturbed to find out that the body she created would not entirely animate without its spirit and soul. She quickly realized that it was because her spirit and soul had already been reincarnated into another body, and that Kagome's soul, being the reincarnation of Kikyo, was needed in order to completely animate Kikyo's clay body. When the lifeless body was infused with Kagome's soul, Kikyo was revived. Having yet to discover what truly happened fifty years before, her immediate priority was to kill Inuyasha. She nearly succeeded in this task until Kagome's body began recalling the soul back to her own body, which effectively stopped Kikyo from completing this task. Kikyo managed to retain a part of her soul, and thus was able to escape into the mist, where she was pursued by Inuyasha. Quickly thereafter, Kikyo fell off a nearby cliff, presumed dead by the group. Kikyo was seen alive, residing in a small village while tending to the wounded and curing the sick. She was faced with an internal struggle with what she had become, not a living woman, nor a dead person, but the walking dead. She was loved by the children and the villagers respected her. However, a curious monk sensed something abnormal about the resurrected priestess and intended to find out her true nature. As a means to sustain her clay body, she had to absorb the souls of deceased women. In order to achieve this, Kikyo made use of her soul collectors (Shini-dama-chuu). She was confronted by this monk when absorbing souls into her body. The monk tried to lay her soul to rest by attacking her with one of his spiritual demons, however, Kikyo used her spiritual power to blast the demon to pieces. The monk was killed by a flying piece of the demons flesh that struck him in the neck. Before he died, the monk asked Kikyo why she continued to wander this earth as the walking dead. He told her that time continues for the living, but it does not continue for the dead, thus the dead do not belong in such a place, and such an existence is tragic. {C}On many occasions, Kikyo had tried to bring Inuyasha with her to the Netherworld. On one occasion, she paralyzed Kagome with her touch and bound her to a tree with her soul collectors. Inuyasha arrived, but could not hear nor could he see Kagome due to the fact that she was invisible. Kikyo told Inuyasha that he must despise her for what she had become, referring to herself as the walking dead. Inuyasha told her that it was her spirit that he cared for, not what appearence she had taken on, and Kikyo manipulated Inuyasha into coming with her to the Netherworld. Kikyo almost succeeded in her task to die with Inuyasha, however, Kagome was able to reach Inuyasha with her voice. Kikyo left the scene with her soul collectors, telling Inuyasha to remember the feel of her lips against his, for it was real. Kikyo resided in a temple, healing the wounds of soldiers. When men from the palace asked Kikyo to heal their master's disease, Kikyo unwillingly accompanied them to the palace, only to discover a dark aura around the castle. Kikyo was disturbed to find that the master of the castle was already dead from the neck and down. As it turned out, the master of the castle was the man who once called himself Onigumo before he was born as Naraku. Kikyo tried to leave the palace, but couldn't and thus, Naraku erected a barrier that prevented her Shikigami from accessing it, which rendered her powerless. Naraku set her up to battle Kagome, however, when Naraku gave her a soul attached with a tainted Shikon Jewel shard, she instantly purified the Jewel and struck Naraku's puppet. When Kagome arrived, she was attacked by Kikyo, and lost custody of her Shikon Jewel shards. Once Inuyasha arrived to save Kagome, she left while laughing at InuYasha, as he could not fight a woman he still loved. Kikyo went back to the palace, and broke the barrier around it. She willingly gave Naraku the shards and revealed to him that she knew that he was a half demon before she departed. Kikyo, now finally felt free from what she was not able to be before, stated that once Naraku gained all of the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel, she would purify him along with the Jewel and send his evil and corrupt spirit to the Netherworld. When Naraku confronted Kikyo again and threatened to kill her, she announced that he could not kill her, as Naraku still had the heart of Onigumo and Onigumo loved her with all his wicked heart. Due to this fact, Naraku sent a giant soul collector to steal the souls that Kikyo used in order to survive, however, Kikyo managed to escape and Inuyasha managed to save her. Throughout the story, Kikyo would always use Onigumo's lingering affections towards her as an excuse for Naraku not willing to kill her face to face, however, when Naraku got rid of his human heart, he confronted Kikyo and tried to kill her, but stopped after he found that he was much weaker without his human heart. Later, after a failed attempt by Naraku to kill her at Mt. Hakurei, she was seen with two Shikigami that had human form. They were named Kochou and Asuka and aided her in tasks that she could not perform due to the spread of miasma within her body. Kochou and Asuka assisted Kikyo by bringing Kagome to a waterfall, where Kikyo's severely injured and weakened body lay submerged under the water. They told Kagome that she was the only one able to save Kikyo, being her reincarnation, and stated that by rubbing some of the soil from Kikyo's grave site into her wounds, she would successfully save Kikyo's life. Kagome agreed to perform this task (mostly doing it for Inuyasha's sake), and in doing so, witnessed in a dream the events that occurred between Inuyasha and Kikyo fifty years previously. She passed out during the process of purifying the wounds Naraku had inflicted upon Kikyo, but seemingly saved Kikyo by temporarily purifying the wounds in Kikyo's chest. Later, the wounds that Kagome had purified with the use of her exceptionally strong and powerful purification powers and abilities reopened, causing Kikyo's body to slowly decay. Kikyo fused soul of Midoriko, the all-powerful priestess who created the sacred Shikon Jewel, into her own body to completely heal the wounds Naraku inflicted upon her back at Mount Hakurei. In doing so, she fully restored her full strength and spiritual powers so that she could defeat Naraku before she died. Inuyasha arrived to witness the wounds in Kikyo's chest healing. Kikyo informed Inuyasha that Naraku could not be killed with the Tetsusaiga. She also informed him that the only way to completely destroy Naraku was by purifying both his soul and the Shikon Jewel from the world forever. Kohaku, arriving at the scene by Midoriko's will, overheard what Kikyo told Inuyasha and decided to follow Kikyo in order to aid Kikyo's plan to defeat Naraku. Kikyo continued to travel in search of Naraku with the intent of purifying him along with the Jewel. In order to complete this task, the Jewel would have to become fully restored, and she intended to use the Jewel Shard in Kohaku's neck as a tactic to defeat Naraku. She allowed Kohaku to travel by her side while keeping the Jewel in Kohaku's neck pure and untouchable to Naraku. They encountered Koga, and Kikyo attempted to fire her arrow at Koga's legs. However Koga was able to escape completely unscathed. Kikyo told Koga that her plan was to use the entire Shikon Jewel to defeat Naraku, however Koga seemed unaffected by her words. They later encountered Sango and Kagome, while Miroku and Inuyasha battled Naraku. Miroku opened his Wind tunnel and in doing so, sucks in an enormous amount of miasma. Miroku was near death, however Kikyo was able to save him by absorbing the miasma into her body which became purified. They encountered Naraku's spiderwebs during their travels together. He used these spiderwebs as a way to contaminate Kikyo, greatly weakening her. However, Kikyo had already realized Naraku's plan and remained under her own incredibly strong and powerful spiritual barrier. She attempted to save a child from the contaminated webs and in doing so, she contaminated herself. She placed a barrier over Kohaku in order to protect him from Naraku's reach, however, due to the fact that she was entangled in Naraku's spiderwebs, she became defiled and the barrier over Kohaku was broken by one of Naraku's incarnations. She told Kagome, who had also been defiled by Naraku's webs, that the only way to save her life was by acquiring the longbow from the sacred Mount Azusa, but only if it is truly what she wished. Kagome travelled to Mount Azusa, where she was tested by an illusion cast upon her by the Spirit Guardian of the sacred mountain. After passing the test, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to find that Naraku had already captured Kikyo. The strong connection between Kagome and Kikyo was shown when Kagome was successfully able to tell what Kikyo is thinking, and followed her commands by shooting her with the longbow and arrow she had obtained from Mount Azusa. Kikyo, shot by the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, fired the sacred arrow from her own body at Naraku. The Jewel was purified before it entered Naraku's body, but Naraku successfully contaminated the Shikon Jewel before he left the scene, rendering Kikyo completely powerless and on the verge of death. The wounds Kikyo sustained from saving Miroku from Naraku's miasma spread, and she lay motionless in the arms of Inuyasha for one final kiss before she died and bade Inuyasha and his friends a final farewell with her spirit which flew off into the twinkling stars. After her death, a speck of purity from her spiritual power remained in the defiled Shikon Jewel. It prevented Naraku from taking the last shard out of Kohaku's neck, until it was sucessfully defiled by Magatsuhi, who sealed Kagome's spiritual powers to prevent her from fully purifying the shard in his neck. He was possessed by this demon and left in order to give Naraku the last shard, which was forcing him to relive what happened in his past through an illusion in his sleep. While in this illusion, one of Kikyo's soul-collectors lead Kohaku to a cabin where his sister and Miroku were safe. He was sucessfully brought out of this illusion and released from Magatsuhi's possesion by the speck of purity within the shard in his neck. He attempted to remove the demon from his shard by diving into an abyss below, but in the end his Jewel shard was taken by Naraku. Essentially it was believed that he was dead, until the speck of purity within the fully restored Jewel withdrew from the crystal marble sphere to enter Kohaku's body. Kohaku was saved by Kikyo's light at the expense of a fully restored corrupted sacred Shikon Jewel. Relationships Kikyou and inuyasha met when she first starting protecting the jewel, At first the didnt they like each other but as time went on they both fel in love. Wanting to be a normal human kikyou ask inuyasha if he would use the jewell of four souls to become a human. Naraku over heres and takes action ploting inuyasha and kikyou against each other ending in inuyasha being sealed to the sacred tree and kikyou death. However both inuyasha and kikyou would meet again after the demon urasua bring kikyou back to life and the seal on inuyasha is broken by kagome. After everything thats happens between them they still had a love for each other. All kikyou wanted in the end was to live together with inuyasha. But in the end she was killed by naraku her soul was saved she shared a goodbye kiss with inuyasha and died in his arms after a long life of suffering. Kagome is kikyou rencarnation at first kikyo tries to kill kagome and force inuyasha to go to hell with her. Even though kagome is her their personalities are very differnt. Both of them care for inuyasha and several times they've work together and help each other out. Twice kikyou was saved by kagome. Though kikyou has a fear of kagome, even though kikyou and inuyasha have a special bond. Kagome has spent more time with inuyasha and has seen more sides of him then kikyou has. In the end kikyou realize and accepts inuyasha loves kagome more then he does her. Powers & Abilities Kikyo is a high level priestess. She carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi and a quiver of Hamaya. She has the power to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power and has destroyed, disabled or sealed many demons. * Sacred Arrow: The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Kikyo and Kagome. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, and obliterate demons when struck. * Purification Abilities: These powers and abilities come in a variety of different forms when used by Kikyo. When she was ressurected, she used her purification powers to strike Urasue as well as Inuyasha with light purple-colored glowing bolts of purification. These powers killed Urasue and injured Inuyasha during this occasion. On another occasion, when Kikyo and Kagome were trapped alone in a cave together, Kikyo used these abilities to create a large glowing orb of light purple-colored light from her hands in order to destroy insects that were attacking Kagome. *Archery: Coming from an era of endless wars, Kikyo has fully mastered the power and ability of archery. She can easily shoot enemies from long or short distances and has an uncanny power and ability to strike demons from much longer and greater distances. *Arrow of Sealing:"The Arrow of Sealing" is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. If a demon is sealed onto the Sacred Tree (or Tree of Ages) the demon's body with remain perfectly intact. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to revive. *Spiritual Powers/Abilities: Kikyo is able to erect unusually strong and powerful barriers and perform several mystic spells or enchantments that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Likewise, Kikyo has the power and ability to break seals, barriers, spells, and detect fragments of the Shikon Jewel wherever they may be. Kikyo can also combine Shikon Jewel shards into one shard. *Note: Her spiritual powers are a light lavender glow of light in color though it is light blue on a few occasions. *Mayose: The Mayose is a high-level mystical spell cast on a twig that can only be performed by a Level 20 or 30 priestess with exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual power and knowledge.The twig grows into a huge tree that reaches the clouds once it is enchanted with a special spiritual spell. It is used to lure and purify demons of a specified type when the demons climb to the top. *Reflection Powers & Abilities: This power and ability was once used on Tsubaki the dark priestess when Kikyo was still alive. She infuses her spiritual power into her longbow, which will relfect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. It is very similar to Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. *Shikigami: She is able to create human-like Shikigami that she uses to perform various tasks for her, which she used most when she hid herself. Another Shikigami Kikyo had created was St. Hijiri, who much like herself, contained imense spiritual power. She used St. Hijiri as a distraction so that she could take time to fully recover from the miasma-filled wounds Naraku had inflicted upon her at Mount Hakurai. She also created two other Shikigami: Kocho and Asuka who originally stayed by St. Hijiri's side, but after St. Hijiri was destroyed by Kagura , they went on to help Kikyo. *Healing Powers/Abilities: Kikyo is an extremely skilled and experienced healer and is able to treat and save even those on the brink of death. She is able to see the beings from the Netherworld and can dispose of them with a single touch. *Soul Collectors:These serpent-like creatures collect the souls of the recently departed to sustain Kikyo's body.They can also steal the souls of the living making them her mindless slave. *Spiritual Immobilization: Kikyo is able to stun someone and make them invisible to everyone else but her ,she does this by touching someone with two of her index fingers . She used this skill on Kagome. *Eyesight: Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome are all able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. *Teleportation: Seen in 151, she fades away as she said, "Be warned it is no idle threat" *Reflexes: Seen in 151, she quickly dodges away from the arrow-- before teleporting. Demise However much fans of this feudal fairy tale think that Kikyo actually tricked Kagome into shooting the arrow towards her, Kikyo did tell the truth of saving her by saving her soul. And for that she was grateful at the end because she finally had the chance to let go her grudge and go on forgetting her violent death (The event when she thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her.). Quotes *''I show my weaknesses to no one. I must never have doubts or the demon would overtake me. I am human yet I can not be human. We are quite alike you and I. You a half-demon..... That is why I could not kill you.'' *''It's possible. It's true you a half-demon but you are also half human. If the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls fell in the hands of a demon, their powers would undoubtly increase. However, if it was used to turm you into a human it would be purified. The Jewel of the Four Souls would probably cease to exist.'' *''The Shikon Jewel and all because of this. Listen to me, Kaede. Take the Shikon Jewel and burn it with my body. That way, it will never fall into the hands of evil again.'' *''Liar! I was a fool beyond compare into in believing your farfetched tales and wishing to live together with you. I despised you with my last breath. My spirit cannot forget that all consuming hatred. So long as you live my spirit cannot be freed.'' *''You are saying you wish for me to die, is that it? For if my soul were to return to that girl, then I would cease to exist forever. You must know that. Is that what you desire Inuyasha? I refuse to die. My spirit cannot rest in peace until I see you dead!'' *''Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive. We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So please, allow me to embrace you a little longer.'' *''If I had lived, it would have been I who tended to the wounds in his soul.'' *''Go Naraku.... Gather the shards of the Jewel and once you've found them all, I will send you to Hell. I am free to hate. My soul is so much freerer now than it was then. Free to hate. Free to love.'' *''Go home! Back to your own era where you belong! You and Inuyasha live in different times! GO HOME!'' *''You can never be with Inuyasha again. Nor I, for I am one of the dead and as such... I too don't belong here.'' *''To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was a priestess. Now I am but a corpse with a cursed, false existence. No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead. '' *(To Naraku)'' Don't make me laugh. Do think my eyes can't see the truth? You may look formidible, but such finery is nothing but a facade.'' *''Naraku, you will know if I truly lost or not when you die.'' Notes *Despite her sound wisdom and steadfast composure, Kikyo is still only a girl of nineteen. *Of all his enemies, Naraku considers Kikyo to be his only serious threat, and she is the only one who scares him. *A major plot element of the series is that Naraku cannot hurt Kikyo while Onigumo's heart is inside of him, so it's interesting to note that he was able to kill her at all fifty years prior. (Tsubaki's curse, perhaps?) Triva *Noriko Hidaka who voiced Kikyou also voiced Akane Tendo in Ranma 1/2,, another series from the mind of Rumiko Takahashi. *Willow Johnson who voiced Kikyo in the English dub also voiced Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2. *She was renamed as Geumgang by the Korean Dub, however, it had nothing to do with her occupation or life whatsoever. References Category:Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Archers Category:Sengoku Characters